Black Revenge
by BethanyLeeRenner
Summary: Lacy Bishop is a beautiful 23 year old asset to the Avengers. Her interesting skill set requires extra training, and lots of one on one time with Clint Barton, her supervisor. She hates the cocky bastard, but who's to say that love doesn't co-exist in a world of hate? Rated M for language and later chapters. Hawkeye/OC ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS! I ONLY OWN LACY AND ANY OTHER OC'S!**

Black Revenge:

I sat with my knees to my chest and a cup of hot cocoa in my hand; watching the rain run down the window and into the streets of Dallas. I sighed and shut my eyes. How I got here, at only age 23 was beyond me. Powers I didn't even know existed had become prominent in my life ever since I was a toddler. It scared my parents, friends and family; so I left when I was 16. Sadly, I had to break quite a few laws to create a sustainable life for myself, but no one would ever know what had happened. I opened my eyes and saw everything in the room levitation with me. I slowly set everything down and exhaled. Hell, even I was afraid of myself.

I took a sip of hot chocolate and stared at the floor. "How did you find me?" I asked aloud.

Two men appeared behind me as one spoke,

"We followed your trail of unmistakable power,"

"Which agency?"

"S.H.E.I.L.D… well, sort of,"

One man who was about 6"0', 190 pounds with thick, curly brown hair and soft brown eyes, cautiously sat on the leather sofa in front of me.

"Why did they send three of you?"

The two known men shared an unnerving glance at each other, and the other man, about 6"3' 250 pounds of pure muscle with soft icy blue eyes, seemed to mumble something to the dark haired man before me.

I sighed, exasperated. "How long are we going to pretend that there's not a master assassin hiding in that dark corner by the door?" I took another sip, as another well built man, about 5"10', 200 pounds with dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes emerged from the dark crevasse.

I cocked my head, still staring at the mug in my hands. "Agent Barton, is it?" I smirked as he stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide in amazement. "Oh, if you still want that title of, _Best Marksman in the World, _I suggest that you learn to quiet your breathing,"

The three men just stared at me with bewilderment in their faces.

"No, Captain Rogers. I honestly cannot read minds all the time. Only when I'm not—" I cut myself off. "And Bruce Banner? I know why you're here, I just want to know why Fury sent three,"

Bruce swallowed. "Clint? Marksman for protection. Captain, because he's kind, trustworthy and persuasive. And me, because I was curious about you," he shrugged.

"So, 'Clint' was sent here for my protection, or yours?"

"Both," Steve smiled.

I shot a glare at Clint, who was still gaping at me, and seemed to forget that I could hear his thoughts. Yet, I still answered his inappropriate question, "23, Clint. And I would appreciate it if you'd stop admiring my body and thinking what great 'target practice' I'd be,"

Barton shifted uncomfortable as Banner continued his questions.

"That was a cool trick that you did earlier. Can you show us again?"

"No," I mumbled and finally turned to look at the man on my couch. "I don't know how to control it… It just kind of, happens,"

"How have you resisted other agencies?" Barton finally asked.

I sighed. "I told them they didn't want me, and to leave me alone. They obliged; for obvious reasons," I snickered.

"How does your, uh, specialty, work exactly?" Steve asked cautiously.

"I honestly don't know. Some days I can read and manipulate minds, others I can't. The other stuff? Comes and goes depending on the situation and my emotions of that day,"

"What other stuff?" Bruce asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Moving objects, healing, invisibility, temperature control, morphing; all that normal shit," A scoff escaped my lips, and looked up at Rogers, "You're completely right. That's why other agencies have wanted to find me, _the ultimate weapon._ But, they wanted to run experiments. Not have me join some testosterone pumped, egotistical group of super-humans who want to save the world. And as for your other questions? Yes, this makes me very dangerous. Not being able to control it an' all. For instance, I didn't necessarily want to hear Clint's fantasies of us making out, but I don't have a say in the matter now do I?"

The other two looked back up at Barton, who muttered a profanity sulked into the kitchen. A smile etched on my face as I took another gulp of chocolately heaven.

"So how long do I have to pack?"


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! I WAS PRACTICALLY BAWLING WHEN I GOT AS MUCH ATTENTION FOR ONE OF MY STORIES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING! (;**

**I LIKE SHORT CHAPTERS, SO DON'T GIVE ME GRIEF ABOUT 'EM. (:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVEGNERS. JUST LACY AND ANY OTHER RANDOM OC'S**

**Rated M: language and smut (later chapters)**

"Holy shit," I mumbled. I glanced around at the interior of the airship I've just been walked on to. Just the cargo hold alone was bigger than my apartment. Captain Rogers smiled at me and gestured his hand further into the ship. I followed him as he led our group into what appeared to be the cabin. Once again, larger than my apartment; a lot classier too. The floor was set with dark cherry wood, while lining the windows, were light yellow leather recliners. Towards the back; a full wet bar.

"Whew," I whistled.

"Like it?" Steve smiled at me.

"Just a little," I whispered.

"Come on," Steve grinned and outstretched his hand to me again, this time wanting me to grab it. My eyes were wide with fear as I stared at his hand. Steve laughed, and I glanced back up at him in confusion.

"You won't hurt me,"

I scoffed, and slowly my hand in his.

Even though I couldn't hear thoughts anymore, I swear I could hear Hawkeye mumble, "Fucker," as Steve grabbed my hand.

Steve sat adjacent to me, and laughed when I struggled with my seatbelt. He was about to jump to his feet and help me, but was cut off when Clint was kneeling before me with a mixture of a smile and a scowl plastered on his mouth. "Here, I can help you," he whispered.

His soft tone sent a tiny shiver through my body and I shook my head in disapproval of my inner emotions.

Clint grin grew larger as he finished my last buckle, quite uncomfortably close to my thighs. "What? Can you hear my thoughts again?"

I looked to his gorgeous blue/grey eyes and cocked my head. "I don't—oh," I glanced back down awkwardly at my hands, and tried not to think about what sort of inappropriate things were marching through the marksman's head.

I could hear Barton's smirk, as he rested his large, calloused hands on my knee. My body tensed at the contact, and I tried not to immediately slap his hand away.

"You were right. I was fantasizing about us making out, but you sadly halted my thoughts from proceeding any further," he smiled. "God you're beautiful,"

"Barton. I think it's time for you to take your seat. It would be _such_ a tragedy if the world's best marksman were to be thrown from the aircraft,"

I looked up and saw Steve standing aggressively towards Clint. Steve's soft blue eyes piercing into Clint's. Barton just stood, laughed and hit Steve on the shoulder. "Relax Cap. Just chatting with the new recruit," the shorter of the two men, shuffled back to his seat with a giant grin on his face, as he leaned back against the recliner, and shut his eyes._ Probably finishing those fantasies… _

"Sorry Lacy," Captain said to me. "He's pretty arrogant, and well, just not very sociable," he smiled and sat back down in his chair, as I could feel the aircraft lift off from the ground. My grip tightened around the armrest, and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"We know almost everything about you. Lacy Bishop, born December 3rd 1989. You've been on the run since you were 16, and SHIELD has been watching out for you since you were 14," I opened my eyes at him, and he leaned towards me with a concerned look in his eyes. "But the report didn't say you were afraid of flying,"

I laughed a little. "Not too afraid of flying, just afraid of what being afraid will do to me…"

"Oh,"

"Yea Cap! Don't let her set the jet on fire," Clint called out from behind me. "And Bishop? I never got a 'thank you'," he smirked.

"Well Barton, if by thank you, you mean shoving my fist into your chest and ripping out your innards, yes, please come over and I'll gladly give you the 'thank you' that you so desperately want," the snarl practically dripped my mouth.

I could hear the deep chuckle emerge from Bruce as he shut his book, and snuggled into the pillow beside his head.

"Lacy, you're going to be okay, got it?" Steve was giving me a reassuring smile, and I nodded.

"Tell me about your childhood,"

I proceeded for the next half an hour rambling on about how when I was little, I was always the outcast, and when I tried to be friends with someone, they always got hurt. Or one time in middle school, where I was taking a test, and got frustrated about a certain problem, and within seconds, the whole school was in flames.

"Well, I got some props for that one," I laughed. A soft snicker emerged from Clint's throat as he continued his 'beauty sleep'.

"So why did you run away?"

"Well, I didn't like being a danger to those that I loved, and I couldn't stand to see horror in their faces anytime I'd fuckin' sneeze. So, I left…"

"Lacy? Lacy! LACY!"

I jumped at the sudden urgency in Steve's voice, and glanced down at my flaming hands.

"Oh. Sorry," the fire instantly dwindled away, and I looked back to Steve who was staring intently at me, and Clint who was watching in awe, and Bruce had managed to wake and scribble some notes on a nearby napkin.

"Leaving your family hurt that much?"

"Well, yes, but—there's other things that probably weren't in that fancy folder of yours," I mumbled.

"Tell me," Steve smiled reassuringly.

"I—I can't," tears slowly filled my eyes.

I heard the unsnapping of buckles and looked to my left to see Captain kneeling next to my chair with a soft smile, and his hand softly wiping the tear from my cheek. My body naturally cringed away from his touch, and he slowly dropped his hand back to his side. _No please! Don't stop… I can't help it! _I whined inwardly.

I sighed, and leaned forward to avoid eye contact. "When I was 16, I was sexually assaulted by some college kid… I killed the bastard, but it's effected me ever since, and caused me to be scared and angry all the time, which made life more dangerous for those that I cared about, so, that's why I left."

There was shock written all over Steve's face, and his mouth opened and closed as he was debating on what to say.

"I'm sorry?" was all he could mutter.

"It's not your fault," My eyes suddenly felt very heavy, and I realized I was exhausted. My overwhelmed and maxed out emotions gladly welcomed the oncoming blackness.

**Clint's POV:**

_She was assaulted?! _My hands suddenly twitched, wanting to grasp the welcoming feel of my bow. _Why would someone want to hurt her? She's perfect. Long blond hair, bright green eyes, and a petite body that definitely knew how to handle itself. _I snarled at my oncoming thought. _No, that's why some dumbass college kid would want to hurt her. Great rack, nice ass, and just all around beautiful. But she was not some fucking steak. _I ran my fingers angrily through my hair and buckled out of my seat to make my way towards the bar. I grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and headed back to my seat, but was stopped by Bruce.

"No glass?" he smiled.

I scoffed at him and continued to wander back to my seat.

"Hey Barton! Come here,"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Bruce.

"What,"

"You really should try to leave Lacy alone… I know you're attracted to her, hell, we all are, but—"

"—attracted to her?!"

"Yes, that's why you constantly try to hit on her, and get all twitchy whenever Rogers gets too close. It's okay, she's very beautiful, but, she's broken. She's probably only got one more wire that's not touched, and once it's cut; she'll burst," Bruce glanced down at his hands. He knew the feeling all too well.

"I know Bruce. And I feel like a dick after I found out what happened to her. But, I still want to be in her life… I know that sounds weird, but I feel that I want to protect her. I don't even know if she'll benefit from the Avengers… I feel that she needs us more than we need her, and this is not the place to be her friend," I ran an exasperated hand across my face and leaned against the wall.

"I want to be there for her, always. She reminds me of my sister. She was hurt, and I wasn't there for her, and she was killed."

Bruce's eyes grew wide. No one knew I had had a sister, and the sudden epiphany hit him like a ton of bricks.

"So, you feel you have to repent with your sister by protecting Lacy?"

"No. That's not it at all. I don't want the same thing to happen to Lacy. I saw what it did to my sister, and I have strong feelings for—" _What? _

Bruce just stared at me, almost a look of humility on his face. "Didn't you just meet her a few hours ago?"

"Yes. But I've been keeping an eye on her for the past year…"

"You didn't make yourself known? Or tell her now for that matter?"

I scoffed and got off the wall. "No, I don't need any more shit from her about me being a pervert,"

"So when did you start to feel that way?"

"It's not love if that's what you're thinking," I snapped.

Bruce just stared at me, his mouth practically on the floor. _What? Stop staring at me like that._

"I never said anything about loving her…" he stated.

* * *

So, what do you think about the little POV from Clint?! I just love Clint so much, and i wanted y'all to get an insight on his strange infatuation with Lacy. (;

So i have a small idea about where i want to take the story, but i'm kind of blocked. Please send me some awesome ideas and don't forget to review(;

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVEGNERS. JUST LACY AND ANY OTHER RANDOM OC'S**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! KEEP EM COMING! xD I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS OFTEN AS POSSIBLE!**

**RATED M: Language and smut (later chapters)**

***Italics are a memory/dream.***

* * *

**Clint's POV:**

My thought process was halted by sudden silence, and my assassin instincts kicked in. "Something's wrong," I mumbled. Bruce straightened up and looked towards the cockpit.

I zoomed through the isle way and made my way to the front of the aircraft. As I approached my ears focused in on the strangled voices of the pilot.

"We're losing altitude!"

"What's going on captain?!"  
"We're not sure. We just suddenly lost all power!"

I jumped through the doors, and looked around at the control panels. No lights, no sounds, nothing. "What happened?"

"Like I was just telling the cadet here, we're not entirely sure. We were green about 2 minutes ago, then we just lost all power, and aren't sure how to bring it back up. Nothing's responding,"

My mind kicked into military mode, and I began filtering through options. "Okay, can you slow our decent?"

"Yes sir. Our flaps are up, and at this rate, we won't make contact for about 10 minutes,"

"So that means we have about 7 minutes to figure this out,"

"Yes sir."

"Okay. Try everything you can do to get us back online. Reboot the autopilot system and see if it can get us back our coordinates. Also, work on the bottom thrusters. If we can get those back up, it should give us an extra 5 minutes. Go!"

People began rushing through the cockpit, trying to make contact, and doing everything I had ordered them. I turned on my heel and walked back down the isle way, and turned to a sleeping Captain America.

"Captain?"

He immediately came to, and hopped up before me.

"What's going on?"

"We're not sure, but the whole aircraft has gone silent. We have no power whatsoever and we're trying to slow our decent, and hopefully try to override whatever has taken the ship,"

"What are my orders?"

I slightly paused, hearing the slow weeping and groaning coming from behind me. I turned to see Lacy curled up in a ball in her seat. Her eyelids were shut, but I could see her eyes rapidly moving underneath the skin.

"Lacy," I whispered.

"Barton?"

"It's Lacy. She shut off the ship. Rogers, you need to try and wake her up within the next 5 minutes, and calm her down. She's the only one who can stop this aircraft from plummeting to the ground from 50,000 feet,"

_"No! You don't understand! You never will Mom! Don't you get it?! I can't be around here because of all you are adding more stress!"_

_ "Please Lacy. We'll only be gone for about three hours. Your dad and I just want to go out for a little while. I'm sorry you can't go to the football game, I really am, but Sam obviously can't stay by himself, and he loves to be around you. Please,"_

_ "FINE! I don't need a social life anyway!" I slammed my bedroom door, and tried to calm my breathing. After about 5 minutes of steady breathing and massaging my tense muscles, I left my room, and found my three year old brother sitting in front of the TV watching Spongebob. I sighed, and went a sat by him. "Hey bud," I whispered. Sam turned and smiled at me._

_ "Bonge-bob" he giggled and pointed at the TV. I smiled and nodded._

_ "Yea, hey, how bout we go play with some trucks in your room?"_

_ He eagerly shook his head and raced into his little bedroom. I tried to swallow down the bud of anger that was trying to emerge from my throat. I suddenly heard a crash, and raced to the source of the sound coming from my bedroom. I turned into the room, and saw a stunned Sam who was standing over my broken vase that my great grandmother had given me to send evil spirits away._

_ "SAM! What the hell were you doing!"_

_ "I sorry Lace lace. Accident,"_

_ "YOU'RE NOT SUPOSSED TO BE IN MY ROOM AT ALL!"_

_ "I sorry," tears started streaming from his face as he tried to put the vase back together._

_ "SORRY?! YOU'RE SORRY?! GRANNY GAVE THAT TO ME!"_

_ "I sorry!" he sobbed._

_ "You know what?! You don't even understand how much I have to give up to watch you all the time! I don't have any friends, and when I finally get invited to do something, I'm stuck watching your annoying little ass!" I began pacing the room, eyes squeezed shut as I thought back to the past months, and all the shitty events I'd been through. First, there was the car accident, then Mark—I still couldn't think about that bastard, and now my obnoxious little brother had broken one of my most prized possessions! "Sam," I sighed and fingered my hair. "Please just stay out of my room and don't—" I opened my eyes, and saw a crumpled brown haired three year old on the ground. Blood coming out of his ears. "Sam?" no response. "SAM?!" I jumped to the ground and cradled him in my arms. "Please please please wake up," I massaged his face, and rubbed his head. "Sammy?" Tears began falling down my face as his body began to feel cold. "Please," I whimpered. The cool, stickiness of his blood fell on my arm, and I began sobbing. I had killed him. I had killed my little brother._

_ "Lacy?" It was hardly audible, but I had heard it. _

_ I glanced down at Sam's shut eyes, and hope came from my body. "Sammy?"_

_ "Lacy?" it was a little louder, and I saw the corners of my vision get fuzy._

_ "Lacy?!" it was harsher now, and I furrowed my eyebrows. There was still no movement from Sam._

_ "Lacy you have to wake up now,"_

_ I shook my head. "I can't leave him!"_

_ "LACY!" The dead body in my arms suddenly faded, as I was pulled from my nightmare of a memory._

* * *

**WHAT THE WHAT?! I just gave you a glimpse into Lacy's past(; Sorry for the short chapter, but the next few will hopefully be longer. I just HAD to post this after i wrote it(: i couldn't wait for your reactions(:**

**Please read and review**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVEGNERS. JUST LACY AND ANY OTHER RANDOM OC'S**

**YAY! So, i finally decided to take a few lines, and personally thank some of the reviews(: If i don't mention you, that doesn't mean i don't appreciate you as well. These are just the ones that stood out to me.**

**Cara Tala: Yea, i had a hard time writing about her past. It's so emotional, and i hope i convey that pretty well through her actions. I definitely don't blame her for running away.**

**Ravenclaw Slytherin: Thank you so much for being one of my avid readers! It means a hella lot to me! I hope you continue to love my stories(:**

**YANIsweetness7: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH! i was practically crying by your comment! It means a whole lot to be complimented on my writing style and my OC. I was a little nervous at first, especially because i'd have to keep up with all this random power that she has. I thought it might be a little overwhelming, so, thank you! **

**Okay! So enough of that! And sorry for the late update! :-/ kind of had that cursed writer's block.**

**Chapter warnings: language, and a more sex kitten side of Lacy comes out in this one (don't worry, it's not really 'her'. I'll explain more in the next chapter), towards someone i don't think ANYONE will expect! (; and i had to do this; it just kind of popped at me one day, and i thought, 'hey, what would both of these characters do in this situation?' and hence, the 'other Lacy' was born. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was escorted into SHIELD headquarters by Bruce, who immediately led me to what I assumed was some form of a conference room. I sat awkwardly at the end of the table, and Bruce smiled at me and left. Steve came and sat by me and pulled a file from God knows where. I peeked over my shoulder at what he was reading, but Steve just laughed.

"It's _your_ file. I guess you can read it if you want, but I'm pretty sure you already know everything about yourself," he smiled again, and I chuckled back.

"I never got to thank you," I mumbled. Steve cocked his head at me, and I answered his confusion. "Thank you. For waking me up. And sorry I put everyone in danger,"

"Well, if Hawkeye had been annoying me like that, I probably would've wanted to drown us all as well," he smiled, but my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Oh. Yea. Sorry. Barton's nickname thing is Hawkeye,"

I couldn't control the eruption of laughter from my throat, and Steve looked at me curiously, but my laugh was so infectious, he joined in with me. "Why are we laughing?" he gasped between breaths.

"I don't know!" It felt so good just to let go for a little while, and just share a load of laughter with whom I considered a friend. But my happiness was short lived, as Steve started gasping even more, and clutching at his throat furiously. I just stared at him in horror, and tried to break my concentration to help return the air to his lungs. "Steve!" I screamed, and Clint ran in with some other brown haired man and they stared at me. I was kneeling beside a blue-ing Steve, with tears pouring down my face. I glanced up at the two shocked men, and jumped to my feet. "Don't just stand there! Help him!" Clint was the first to shake his expression, and ran to Steve's side. Clint arched Steve's back and pushed into his belly, Steve coughed back to life, and Clint made an audible sigh. He then looked back up to me. Constant shivers ran through my body as I realized how much of a monster I really was.

"This her?" the other man mumbled.

Clint just nodded, and helped Steve back to his feet. "What happened?"

Tears were still slightly rolling down my cheeks, and Clint reached out to grab my shaking hands. "Don't fucking touch me!" I reeled away from him, and pushed myself against the glass wall of the conference room. What should've scared other people away; Clint just took more steps towards me and tried to grab hold of my arms. "DON'T CLINT. I'LL END UP HURTING YOU TOO!" I screamed a mix of terror and sadness, and the tears began flowing again.

"Stark, go get Fury," Clint whispered, but his eyes never left mine. "Lacy, we need to report what just happened. So, I'm going to hold you and take you down to a containment lab. Okay?" he lifted his hands up in surrender, but I knew what he was really doing. He's an assassin. There's nothing tame about what he was about to do, so I ran. I ran from the room, and I felt Clint whisper a profanity, and reach out for my hand. I wriggled from him and ran. I didn't know where I was going, but part of me did. I followed that small instinct that was easily leading me around the giant area. Five minutes, and half a lung later, I found myself in a small crevasse up in what seemed like the ventilation system. It was a small platform right underneath a maintenance entrance. My vision finally returned as I took in my surroundings. What caused me to end up here? I curled up on the cold floor, and let my sobs soothe me to sleep.

My whole body lurched awake from the explosive sound of what I assumed was an alarm. I leaned over the platform, and was excited to see that no one had yet discovered my hide out. I did some gymnastics down from my high perch, and decided I'd explore a little more. Slowly slinking through the hallways, I noticed that no one seemed to be panicking from the alarm. I bent my body into the next room in the hallway, and entered. It was a simple, but very nice bedroom. A small living room was to the left, and then a queen sized bed was set in the middle. There were hardly any decorations, but what was there, were black roses in a red vase on the coffee table, and the bed was lined with black and white satin sheets. I softly closed the door behind me and sulked further in. There was a small kitchen tucked further behind the bed, and adjacent from the kitchen, was a small door leading to the bathroom. I decided to investigate the large cherry wood dresser in front of me. I pulled open the drawers, and saw nothing too evasive. Just shirts and pants. The last drawer however, especially caught my attention. The drawer would only open so far, and I found out it was because of a lock that was attached to the bottom track. I smiled and cocked my head. My hands began fiddling with the lock, when I heard the tell tale sound of the lock click, I grinned inwardly. 'I'm awesome,' is pretty much what was running through my mind, but my instincts picked up and everything slowed down. I felt a hard presence behind me, and I whirled around to see a small, but powerful hand come flying to my face. I ducked from the oncoming blow, and somersaulted to behind the assailant. I brought my hand into a hard punch to the kidney, and the person coughed, and fell to the ground. I stood over them, my feet on either side of their hips, and I looked closer. It was a woman. Red hair, with emerald eyes that glared deeply into my own green ones. I was so taken aback by her beauty, that I didn't even notice that she had wrapped her long, lean legs around my waist, and flipped me so I was on my back; her sitting on my hips. I had to hold back my gasp of electricity I felt from being this close to her. It had been a long time since someone was able to get so close to me, and it really turned me on; surprisingly. I wasn't straight, but I wasn't gay either. I pretty much didn't care who I was with, but how close this attractive woman was to me, I couldn't help but giggle. This only seemed to piss her off even more, and she pulled a small dagger from her belt, and held it obnoxiously close to my carotid artery.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in here?" she spat.

"Are you gonna get that thing away from my neck?"

She pressed it tighter to my skin until I felt a small pain, and a cold liquid ran down my throat. "I'm sorry. Is it annoying you?" she seethed.

I grunted, and squeezed my eyes shut tight. "You know," I menacingly whispered, "you can't kill me. I've tried many times. But things don't really go the way anyone wants it to…" I heard her groan in ecstasy as I tried to do anything to get her off me. Her hips slowly started grinding on top of me. Not exactly what I had in mind, but hey, no point in resisting someone as beautiful as her, so, I met her grinding. She leaned over and kissed me. Her hands grazed the sides of my torso, bringing my shirt up to my bra. I couldn't believe I was letting her touch me; nobody could ever get this close to me. I sighed as she brought her lips to my navel, and kissed and sucked the soft skin there. She definitely was used to be in charge. For some reason I felt that a different part was dominant in this situation. The _real_ me was screaming in terror from the nearness of the woman before me. What was going on?

"You know, I don't even know your name," she murmured against my chest.

"Lacy," I huffed.

I felt her smile, and she kissed the tender flesh around my bra. All too quickly, she was up and standing above me with a gorgeous smirk; leaving me wanting. "We really should close the door, so no one walks in on us," she giggles.

"Natasha giggling? What the hell is going on?"

Both me, and the mystery girl who had been named Natasha, glanced to the entryway of the door, and saw Clint strolling in. He glanced at me, kiss swollen lips, shirt lifted to above my bra, and Natasha with tousled hair. He smirked, obviously knowing what he'd just walked in on.

"B-Barton? Hey. Am I needed?" Natasha straightened her shirt, and was suddenly all business.

Barton's grin didn't leave his face, as he noticed Natasha's discomfort. "Not you Tasha," he nodded towards me, and Natasha sent a confused glance to me, who was still sitting on the floor. "Lacy. Fury wants to speak with you. Urgently," with that being said, Clint turned and walked out.

"Lacy? Lacy Bishop?"

I nodded.

Recognition spread across her beautiful features, when she suddenly started pacing the room and muttering something in Russian. "Shit. So, you're Lacy Bishop. The new asset?"

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Asset?"

"Shit. You weren't supposed to know that. Dammit!" She slammed her fists against the dresser, "This _never_ happened, got it?!" She ran from the room, trailing Barton.

I awkwardly stood to my feet, and glanced around the room. It seemed like it was getting darker. Black slowly crept around my vision, and shook the headache threatening to emerge. As the black faded, I suddenly stumbled back. It had felt as though something dark had left me, and I suddenly weighed 50 pounds less. Chills shivered through my body, and I jogged out of the room, and went to find Bruce. I was panting by the time I finally found someone to lead me to Bruce.

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

A young brunette flipped around, and looked as though I had spooked her; hand gripped around her gun.

"Can you tell me where I might find Dr. Banner? It's fairly urgent,"

Her grip loosened on her gun, and she adjusted herself to a less offensive position, and cocked her head. "Lacy Bishop,"

"Yes."

"I'm Agent Maria Hill. You need to follow me. Fury has been waiting, and he doesn't like to wait for long,"

"But I need to find—"

"That will have to wait. His name is Fury for a reason," she smirked, and I slowly trudged behind her. Agent Hill led me back to the room I had previously nearly killed Steve in, and opened the door for me to enter. I slowly walked in and noticed that all the chairs were practically filled, except one, next to the man who I think was named Stark. I awkwardly shuffled, and sat down. All eyes were burning into me, and I dipped my head back down at the wooden table below my hands.

"Bishop?"

I looked up to see a tall black man with an eye-patch staring me down.

"You want to explain why and where you were hiding for the past 4 days?"

4 days?! I thought it had only been a few hours. Everyone saw my expression of surprise, and Bruce was the first to speak up. "Lacy. You didn't realize you were gone that long?" I hesitantly shook my head; eyes still wide with shock.

"You didn't answer my question," the dark man said.

I figured from the fact that he was the only one standing, and everyone seemed to cower at his outburst; this was Nick Fury.

I rubbed my clammy hands against my denim shorts, and took a deep breath. "Steve and I-" I shot my eyes to Steve, who was smiling at me. Smiling? "were laughing and I guess my body thought I was out of oxygen from laughing so hard, so it took all the oxygen out of the room. Causing Steve to, uh, almost die. Clint and Stark came in and helped Steve. I was so terrified at what I had just done, that I ran. And I ran until I couldn't anymore, and found myself… I actually don't know where. Somewhere high, on a platform underneath some air duct," I waved my hand nonchalantly, and I heard a tiny gasp emerge from Clint's throat. I looked to the side and saw him staring at me.

"You found my nest?"

I heard the whole table erupt into laughter, but Fury and I awkwardly glanced around the table.

"Everyone's been trying to find that place for the past year!" I heard Natasha chuckle. "I know the guy, and _I_ haven't even found it!"

I found myself smiling slightly, but Clint was glaring at me, but it wasn't just a glare. It was a glare with a hint of pride on his mouth. I tried not to let the butterflies enter my stomach, as Clint's gaze never left mine.

"Now if we're all done here. Banner, you're in charge of keeping Bishop's health in check, and monitoring her progress. Barton, you'll be training her. And Tony? You have experience with harnessing energy, so I want you to learn what triggers each outburst, and work with her on it. Maybe even make her a suit. I would advise each of you to get acquainted with our new agent. That's all for now." With that, Fury turned and left the building. Banner smiling, Clint staring, Tony doing God knows what, and I was seething. How dare he turn me into an agent without my knowledge! How dare he turn me into a science project, annnnnnd, how dare he make me Barton's little bitch! I felt my insides begin to burn with anger, but was stopped short by Steve reaching across the table and gently rubbing my hand.

"It's okay. I know it can be a little overwhelming, but let's just start with the introductions, okay?" he smiled, and I finally nodded. "Okay," he stood up and slightly pushed me to a huge, blond god who was beaming at me.

"Lady Bishop, is it?" I nodded, and he embraced me in a bone crunching hug. "My name is Thor Odinson, and I am pleased to be in this realm with such a faithful young maiden like yourself,"

I awkwardly coughed, and Thor released me. Steve chuckled and leaned in to my ear, "He's actually from another world called Asgard, but that story's for a different day," I giggled, and the man named Tony approached me.

"Tony Stark. Also known as IronMan. I'm kind of the backbone of the avengers,"

I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"So, looks like I'll be able to get to know your body a little more. You know, for the suit," he winked and grinned at me.

I stepped closer to him, relieving Steve of his protective duties and whispered, "Dream on big boy," I winked back at him, and began to leave the room, laughing, but was stopped by a grinning Clint, and a stoned face Natasha at his heels.

"I don't believe we officially introduced ourselves. Clint Barton," he reached out for my hand, but didn't shake it. He pressed very soft, feather-like kisses against my knuckles, and I immediately pushed him off.

"Calm down Barton," I heard Natasha grumble.

He released my hand and turned to Natasha. "Easy for you to say. You've already had a taste," he smirked, and Natasha growled and punched his arm. Clint made an awkward groan sound and rubbed the tender skin. The red head assassin turned back to me, and nonchalantly shook me hand.

"Natasha Romanoff. Russian asset, and avenger,"

I smiled, and tried to bury the awkwardness of the situation. Well, at least now I knew everyone. And by the looks of it, I was never going to get bored living here.

"So," I clapped my hands together, and looked to the remaining people in the room. "who's gonna show me my room?"

* * *

**What do you think?! I'm trying to let Lacy loosen up a bit, but don't worry. Her inner demons are still there. **

**Also, i was thinking of possibly bringing in Loki... to test Lacy's feelings towards Clint, and vice versa. I kind of am strting to fall in love with Loki, and thought that maybe he could be the one to train her? Tell me what you think, and pleeeease review!**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE AVEGNERS. JUST LACY AND ANY OTHER RANDOM OC'S**

**Cara Tala: I know :-/ that part was a wee bit awkward for me too... but it plays in to this chapter actually(: **

**Audrey Whyte: Well, now you don't have to wait anymore! Here's another chapter for you! 8D**

**Mistriss-Nightmare: AHHHH! Thank you so much! You don't even know how much that comment means to me! :') I too, have a hard time finding any good Clint/OC fics. They're all BlackHawk fics... i just don't see that happening. I love OC stories!**

**Black Dragon 42: Thank you, thank you, thank you! She is pretty thought out, it's just hard to put her in words ya know? And thank you again! I get so self conscious about my writing style, and it makes me happy that at least one person appreciates it(:**

**OKAY! So here we are BR fans! xD I got a brilliant idea for this chapter, so turns out you won't have to wait as long as i'd originally feared! **

**WARNINGS: This chapter contains language. There is also a little fluff for ya(;**

**Love it!**

* * *

After Tony Stark had showed me to my room, I didn't even allow my self to get settled; I just threw my stuff down and ran to find Dr. Banner. I weaved in and out of scuttling agents, and other lost trainees, until I was about to go through Bruce's door, but was stopped by a stone faced Clint. His look took me temporarily by surprise, but I tried to push through him only to have his hands set me firm in my place.

"We need to get started,"

"Excuse me?"

He sighed and released my shoulders. "You're going to be training under me, remember?"

I was surprised I didn't see a grin ease up on his face. Even _I _caught the innuendo. "Umm. Yea, about that. That's great n' all, but I really need to go see Dr. Banner right now,"

His face turned to concern, as he stepped away from me. "After you," Once again, he surprised me as he followed me into the lab.

"You don't need to follow me ya know," I whispered.

"You're my responsibility now. Your health is important to me as well,"

_Well, this is gonna be awkward. _I thought. I nodded my acknowledgment to Clint, and strolled to where Bruce was looking through some of his notes. "Dr. Banner?"

He looked up, and smiled at me. "Please. Call me Bruce. What brings you in here Lacy?"

An exasperated sigh left my lungs, and I took a seat on the counter across from Bruce. "Well, I think there's something wrong with me,"

Bruce chuckled a little and walked towards me. "Well Ms. Bishop, truth be told? Everyone on this ship has something wrong with them. There's an egotistical billionaire genius who cares for no one other than himself, a man literally out of his time, an ex-mafia type seductress—"

"—no no no. Like something really wrong with me," Bruce's smile dropped and he waited for me to continue. "Umm. After I practically killed Steve and ran to Clint's perch?" Bruce nodded, and Clint shifted uncomfortably behind me. "I woke up, not knowing it had been 4 days obviously, but I decided to explore. I found a room that happened to be Agent Romanov's, and she was not to pleased to have someone she didn't know; snooping around in her personal space. Well, she pinned me to the ground, a dagger placed to my throat, and the fighting part of me was not pleased." It was now my turn to be uncomfortable. I shifted to the Indian style of sitting on the counter, and dropped my gaze to my hands. "Well, the fighting part of me, well, thought of a way out of the situation, and I journeyed into her head…" I whispered the next part. "I seduced her and made her want me. Instead of killing me, we, uh, made out."

Bruce only chuckled a little and rubbed soft, reassuring circles on my knee. I tensed under his touch, and he seemed to notice, so he backed off. "And the problem is?"

I pointed to my knee where his fingers had just been. "I usually shy away from people's touch. Ever since I was abused," I mumbled. I felt Clint tense behind me, and I sent him a reassuring smile. "After Clint walked in on us and Natasha left, I saw black consume my vision, and I got dizzy. Right after, I felt more…uh… myself," it practically sounded like a question, but a question it was indeed.

"So, you're saying that you wouldn't have normally let Natasha touch you, and that after she left, you felt your 'real' self return?"

Before I could speak, Clint walked up beside me, arms crossed at his chest and spoke to Bruce sternly. "What, like she has split personalities?"

Bruce slightly nodded. "That could explain it," his gaze turned back to me. "With all the stress you've been under, maybe that four day nap that you had, brought out a different side of you temporarily. A side that wasn't afraid of anything or anyone, and Nat happened to be the one to see it,"

I released a breath I didn't realize I had been holding and Clint cautiously rested his hand on my shoulder. I flinched, but didn't tense. _Strange,_ I thought.

"So, is this other side of me dangerous?"

"Maybe not. We won't really know until she makes another appearance," my gaze dropped back down to my hands that were slightly sweaty from all the nerves building up in me. "Hey," I looked back up to Bruce, whose face seemed more solemn now. "I know what it's like to fear a different side of you. I know what it's like to be afraid of what you could do to your friends around you. I know. But, don't let it consume you. Do what you can to best avoid it, but don't _ever_ fear it. It takes hold of your life and will change you for the worst. Let it build you into a better person. I learned that fear of myself helped me become more concerned for others. Who knows; maybe what you'll learn is to embrace your fear. Maybe this other you will allow you not to shy at people's touch. Maybe she'll help you embrace it," he shrugged.

I smiled back at Bruce, and brought my hand up to Clint's. He started to pull away, but I caught it, and hesitantly caressed it as a sign of thanks. He smiled and gave my shoulder a tender squeeze, and released his hand from its perch.

"So, what should I do about it right now?'

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do. This other you only makes an appearance when you're stressed. But I do think that you should let Clint take you to the gym, and teach you how to relieve some of your stress. Start your training. It should help keep your mind distracted, and keep your seductress at bay," he winked at me, and shooed me off his desk. Clint nodded to Bruce and than turned to me.

"Come on. I think it's time you learn how to kick some ass," I giggled at Clint's comment and followed him down the many hallways of SHIELD and to the training room, where my preparations to become an avenger would ensue.

* * *

"You jackass!"

Clint laughed at me. Full on laughed at me! What part of pinning my hands above my head, and straddling me to the floor was funny? I grunted, and tried to buck my hips, thrash my hands, anything to reverse the position. For 3 months we've been training together! For three months he's done nothing but bully me! Even after three months, I can't seem to flip the tables, and have him be the bullied. Clint leaned down to my ear, his firm hands still gripping mine above my head, and whispered, "It's all about the act of surprise sweetheart. The problem with you is; you're predictable. You need to find something that actually shocks me, and throws me off my game," he paused and a smirk grazed his lips as he leaned back up. "But we both know there's hardly anything that throws me off guard anymore," he finally released my hands, and I took the opportunity to throw my body up, and take us both into a somersault, as I tried to grip his throat, but all Clint had to do was roll us on our sides, and drag me to a standing position and push me against the wall. His pelvis was pressed against mine, his forearm against my throat, and his free hand held both mine in a tight hold.

"FUCKER!" I was so mad that he could easily move my body around.

Clint chuckled at me again and leaned in to whisper in my ear once again, his cheek against mine. He tsked and his warm breath hit my skin. I wanted so much to bring my knee to his jewels, but his body was restricting mine from movement. "You have to find the right touches to throw your assailant off their game…" he caressed each word with his tongue as he slowly released my hands and ran his own calloused fingers gently up one of my arms. A light bulb suddenly went off in my head. _Touch!_ That was his weakness! He slowly released his forearm from my throat when he felt me relax. He took a few steps back away from me, and I noticed a small glimmer of desire in his eyes, and tried not to roll my own, as I forced lust up through my body. I folded my arms at my chest, drawing Clint's attention and lowered my face, letting my long blond hair cascade down the sides of my face. Clint's chest began to quicken ever so slightly as I slowly sauntered to him.

"Ya know?" we were now just mere inches away from each other. "I think you know what my weakness is, don't you?" My hands fell from my chest and one of my hands found his muscular forearm rested across his hard chest, slowly caressing it in circles with my finger. "And with all this training we've been doing, I believe your torturing has completely overwhelmed me," I brought my lips to his neck; tempting, but never touching. I heard the breath hitch in his throat. My lips pressed against his neck and moved up to his ear. A deep groan emerged from his throat, and that's when I sprang. In the blink of an eye, I managed to swing my leg behind his, bringing him to a sitting position. I threw a roundhouse kick to his face, but he regained his bearings too quickly, and caught my leg; mid-kick and twisted it, causing me to fall to my chest on the floor. He jumped up and angrily walked to me, but didn't reach me before I swung onto my hands in a back handspring and stood just a few feet from Clint. He stormed up to me, and I brought my knee up, hoping to make contact with his gut, but he just grabbed my thigh and held it there. He moved between my raised thigh and pressed his body to mine once again. His hand on my thigh softened to a soft grasp as he brought his other hand slowly up to cup my cheek. My leg was now practically resting on his waist, but I didn't feel my balance falter as he held me in place with his own body. Clint's forehead was pressed against mine, and there were little alarms going off in my head about his proximity, but my body did nothing to act on the fear. Our breath was in sync as we tried to regain control of the situation. Clint turned his head slightly and brought his lips to mine in a slow, gentle kiss. But just I was relaxing into it, he pulled away grinning and let go of my leg.

"That, _Agent_ Bishop. Is how you distract someone," He chuckled once more and jogged off to get cleaned up. He left me there. Shocked. I cursed at him for the feelings he was making me experience. I hate this man, and there he was; making my knees buckle and my breath stop in my throat.

"Damn you Barton,"

* * *

**Well there you go! A few secrets are answered about Lacy, and we got our first glimpse into the Clint/Lacy relationship(; **

**Okay, so i'm kinda sad that no one commented on my Loki idea :( so, i have made the decision myself. So all you beautiful people will have to wait to find out what i chose(;**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! I LOVE GETTING STORY IDEAS! **

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS! I ONLY OWN LACY AND ANY OTHER RANDOM OC'S!**

**Cara Tala: I. Know. Right?! That is what i WANTED Lacy to do, she just was pretty much in shock to realize that the hottest man on the planet had just kissed her, but ya know, what can you do? (: Thank you for your two cents! I was going to throw him in for Clint's sake (ya know how he hates him n' all), but so far, it might not be happening, My muses are telling me differently(: Thanks for your constant reviews(:**

**Elaine: THANK. YOU. It was super scary to write, cause i wanted there to be a lit of sexual tension, but still wanted it to be visually awesome. So thank you! **

**Okay BR fans! Finally another chapter. I have the next few planned out, so hopefully the wait won't be as long, but i have finals coming up, so we'll see(: **

**Oh, for those who wanted a little more knowledge on what Lacy looks like, here's what i invision her: /pin/246290673341437155/ **

**Here's Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

* * *

After twisting my damp hair into a loose braid and shimming back into my cat suit, I made my way straight to Steve's room. Walking through the many corridors and hallways in SHIELD allowed me to think about what had just happened. Clint, my supervisor and soon to be partner, had kissed me. Kissed _me!_ And what's even more amazing was that he wasn't dead because of it! Sure we'd been training together for three months, but he's never gotten that close to me before. He knew why I had my boundaries. I might have expected that from Clint when we first met, but not now. I shook my head free of my thoughts, and instead focused on finding the Captain. When I finally reached his door, I didn't even bother knocking, just opened the door and waited for Steve to return from wherever he had previous assignments. What I didn't expect was his previous assignment to be the shower, cause when he emerged from the bathroom in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, I couldn't help myself but gawk at the perfection before me. Too bad he was practically my brother. I sat up from my seat on the sofa, and cleared my throat, causing a huge blush to emerge on Steve's face as he stumbled to find some clothes.

"Oh God. Sorry Lacy, I didn't know you'd be-uh, here,"

I chuckled a little and turned away from him so he could get dressed. When his clothed body finally came in front of me, the blush was still present, and I patted the cushion of the couch next to me. He reluctantly sat and turned his intense blue eyes to meet my lazy green ones.

"Steve," I sighed. "I don't know what's happening to me," I murmured.

"What are you talking about Lacy?"

Another involuntary sigh left my lips, and I turned my face away from Steve's gaze. "It's kind of a lot to talk about,"

"Just start from the beginning," he smiled.

"Well, you know that I hate Agent Barton…" Steve laughed and nodded. "Well, for the three months we've been working with each other, those feelings hadn't changed. But for some reason today, I don't know, I guess I don't hate him as much I'd like,"

Steve scrunched his eyebrows, trying to figure out why this was so important.

I sighed. This casual conversation was not steering in the direction I wanted it to. I guess I'd have to think of another way to tell him. "Steve," I swallowed the fear that was rising up in me. "Touch me,"

His eyes grew huge, and he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, Lacy I don't really like you like that…"

"No shit head. _Try_ and touch me,"

He reluctantly nodded. As his hand reached out to softly caress my forearm, shakes racked my body, and before he could touch me, I was on the floor, avoiding his touch at any length possible. Steve dropped his hand back to his lap, and I allowed my breathing to regain its normal pace. After a few tense moments, I slowly crawled back onto the couch and looked back up to Steve.

"Today, when Barton and I were sparring, he got closer than he ever had before," I saw Steve tense, assuming the worst, and I quickly shook my head. "No, no. Not like that…We were talking about things we could do to distract each other to gain the upper hand. So, Clint, he uh, kissed me…"

Steve stared at me with a blank expression on his face, but as his mouth slowly opened to give me an answer, we heard JARVIS begin to speak.

"Pardon me Sir and Ms., but Mr. Stark has asked that everyone dress up for this evenings dinner."

"Why's that exactly?" I replied.

"He asked if I left it a surprise,"

"Alrighty then. Thank you JARVIS,"

I smiled at Steve and lightly patted his knee and hopped up to my feet. "Now don't think that you're out of this talk mister. You're my best friend, and I will definitely make sure you give some advice," I winked at him as I left to go get dressed for the night's festivities.

**Clint's POV:**

Fucking Stark. Figures he'd want to have a nice dinner every once and a while. But seeing as this was the Avengers tower now, I had highly doubted that anyone would dress fully formal, and I definitely was not. I pulled on a tighter fit pair of jeans and a nice maroon colored v-neck, and called it good. After grabbing my sketch book in case of boredom, I headed out of my room and down into the dining hall. As I made my way through the halls and down corridors and stairwells, I allowed my mind to finally think about what had happened earlier that day. _God dammit Clint. You got too damn close. _I could still feel her warm breath on my neck, and her sweet aroma of honey and soap still followed me on my clothes. _I promised myself that as her partner, I would not get involved. I already tried the partner-partner relationship with Nat, and it all just kind of back fired. Good thing I got out of that one when I did… _I ran thoroughly calloused fingers through my hair as I entered the dining hall. Rogers was in a pair of khaki pants and a white button up (probably the most classy of all of us), Thor was in some weird Asguardian suit, Natasha in a little black dress, Banner in khakis and a purple shirt (no surprise there), and Pepper was sitting gracefully at the end of the table with an elegant plum colored gown. I continued to glance around for the remaining group, but quickly lost interest when I saw her. Standing next to Agent Hill in a very modest cocktail dress; stood Lacy Bishop. She was dressed in a short, very intricately designed lace dress. The hem of which rested just above mid thigh, and showed her never ending silky smooth legs. She reached probably my height now in her sexy peach colored pumps, but what really caught my attention was; just below a low cut bust line, was a thick peach colored ribbon that tied in a cute bow at the end of her cleavage. Her beautiful blonde hair was slightly waved and pulled into a side ponytail, and her green eyes seemed to sparkle with the little bits of makeup that she wore. I was in awe of how gorgeously sexy she looked, and found my pants feeling significantly tighter. I couldn't believe that this was the same girl who had proved quite a challenge in the sparring ring, though I would never tell her that. I guess I had been so used to seeing her in her work uniform, that I didn't think she could get any sexier… boy was I wrong.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, and I turned to see Tony Stark in what looked like the most expensive items of clothing in the room. _Figures, _I rolled my eyes, and followed him into the room with the rest of the group and took a seat beside Thor and Natasha with Lacy sitting across from me. On Stark's way to his seat, I saw him bend over and whisper something into Lacy's ear, causing a blush to form on her cheeks. I didn't even realize I was clenching my fists until I felt Natasha put her delicate hand on mine, and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Lady Bishop you look absolutely remarkable tonight!" Thor boomed.

Lacy smiled, and Tony snapped his fingers quickly before clapping them together. Classic Tony Stark move. "Yea! I told her that her dress really live up to her name, ya know? Lacy is wearing lots of lace? Makes me wonder what's underneath," he winked, but was soon met with a sound of pain at what I assumed was Pepper keeping her in line.

"Yes Tony. I'm pretty sure everyone made the connection," Lacy murmured.

"Yo, Eagle Eye, I said dress up. Not roll out of bed and walk here," I flipped Tony off who smirked at me, than gestured for all of us to eat our food. The dinner consisted of garlic steak with a side of roasted asparagus, honeyed papaya and some mashed potatoes. _Ha-ha. Very clever Stark… all aphrodisiacs._ After some good healthy conversation between friends, Tony had one of his temporary butlers bring out the dessert. Chocolate covered strawberries. Chocolate covered strawberries is one of my favorite desserts in the world, so I just grabbed 10 of them and shoved them in my mouth. It wasn't until I saw Lacy eating one, that my groin tightened, and a strawberry fell from my mouth. _Holy Mary, mother of God. _She probably didn't even realize she was torturing me, but by God she definitely was. She'd bring the delicious fruit to her deliciously smiling lips, and slowly slip it through them, sucking slightly before taking a small bite. I swallowed the lump in my throat and continued staring. After her second bite, a small drop of strawberry juice dripped from her lips, but she quickly brought her tongue out to lick it away ever so slowly. Wiggling my hips helped remove a tad bit of tension in my pants, but not enough to make me comfortable with this situation. I wanted her. I needed her _right. Now. _

"So, Stark, are you going to tell us why you had us dress up like hookers and eat a shit load of aphrodisiacs?" I saw Lacy and Natasha stifle a giggle at Fury's very blunt question, but I shrugged, in all essence agreeing with him.

"Well, in light of what I just learned from digging into SHIELD's databases again, I thought that all of us would enjoy one more night of sanity until shit hits the fan,"

"So, you're saying that we had this nice dinner in hopes of making the next hell filled weeks a little less, uh, hell filled?" _Oh Steve._

"Yes. Oh, and good job Fury. I'm surprised a guy like you knew his sex foods," Tony winked at Fury, and all of us tried not to burst into synchronized laughter. "But, I guess it doesn't matter anyways because now's the time for dancing!" _Hell no. _

Nobody moved in hopes that Stark was only kidding, but alas, as soon as he clapped his hands, butlers opened the doors to what would have been a conference room. Now cleared of the never end table and chairs, allowing space for a fair amount of dancing. Slow, sensual music also started playing, and the first to stand was Steve, walking over to Natasha and asking for her permission to dance. I scoffed, _good luck with that one Romeo. _My jaw practically hit the floor when Natasha smiled then complied, but I didn't miss her slight nod in the direction of Lacy, signaling my move to go ask her. I sighed reluctantly and made my way to her chair.

**Lacy's POV:**

_OhmyGods. Oh my Gods. Oh. My. Gods. _Here was the deliciously dressed Clint Barton walking up to me, and I screamed to whatever God existed, that he would not ask me to dance. I tried not to take in the godly sight walking towards me. I would not allow myself to notice the way his shirt shows off his muscles, or the way a little patch of chest hair emerged from the peak in the collar. I would not allow myself to gaze at his perfectly fitted jeans that did wonders. And I would certainly not allow myself to look onto that beautifully gorgeous smiling face as his blue eyes sparkled at me. Nope. I wouldn't let myself check him out. When he finally reached my chair, I turned my gaze to my lap, which was suddenly more appealing than the wanton gaze of Clint Barton.

"Lace?"

_Oh Gods. Too sultry. _"Yea?"

"You, uh, wanna…umm, dance?" I was surprised at the hesitance in his voice. Clint was usually a cocky, over confident bastard, but when I looked up into his eyes, I saw that he had a nervous glimmer in his eyes, and before I could even think what I was doing, I grabbed his outstretched hand and smiled at him. I was already shaking at the close contact, and feared for what I would do when Clint pulled me close. The few seconds of a walk to the 'dance floor' was spent trying to calm my nerves to make the damage less, well, damaging. Once we arrived under the dimmed lights, and sultry music, I let out my held breath. Clint looked down at me and asked,

"Is this going to be too much for you? Because if it is, I can take you back, or, I don't know. We could go, talk or something,"

I smiled at his genuine concern for me, and I shook my head. "No, Clint. It's fine. I need to work on my proximity issues anyway,"

Clint sent a huge grin my way, I didn't realize I had said anything funny. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, it's just you actually called me Clint instead of Barton, or dickhead," he put one of his hands on my waist, and held my other hand just above my shoulder. I was too busy smirking to worry about the proximity of his hips to mine. "What?"

"I think that name is the most fitting for you,"

"What, Clint? Yea, it is kind of my name…"

I giggled. "No, dickhead,"

He let out a beautiful hearty chuckle, and I found myself leaning into him just a little. Our dancing slowed, our hands slowly falling to our sides, and our bodies parting just enough so that we could look into each other's eyes. My breathing picked up as he leaned in, ever so much closer to my lips, and opened my mouth to speak, "Is this another distraction Agent Barton?" I whispered.

He smiled, and brought his lips closer to mine, so close, that when he spoke, they slightly caressed my own. "I don't think you realize that _you_ are the one being distracting," I closed my eyes in happiness when his slightly chapped lips found mine. It was a gentle kiss, but one that outshined the heat of the sparring kiss. This one was passionate, yet no lustful. Hungry, but not overly so. I surprised myself when my arms reached around his neck and pulled him closer to me, but he smiled against my lips and kissed me just a little more aggressively. _Dammit Lacy! You said you wouldn't fall for him!_ I ignored every little alarm going off in my head and pulled him even closer to me, our hips pressed firmly into one another. One of his hands began trailing down my hip, than rested on my backside, and I reeled back away from him.

"I'm sorry. I just… I can't do this Clint," The tears began falling as I ran from his confused and glazed over look, and ran to whatever form of sanctuary I could find.

* * *

**I know its kind of short:( but i figured i'd give you what i had so far. So, what do ya think? The next few chapters will be pretty angsty, so i apologize for that, but within several chapters, i hope to venture into my 'M' rating... (; but, we'll see what the muses have to say.**

**Oh, here's Lacy's dress: /pin/41447259040715862/**

**Review/fav/follow**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT A/N at the end.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY AVENGERS STUFF! I ONLY OWN LACY.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran. I ran as fast and as hard as I could, despite the deep baritone voice of Clint telling me to stop. I shouldn't have let him in. I broke the pact with myself. _I let him in._ I was going to get hurt again. He was going to find out what I had really done to my family, and he was going to leave me. Just like everyone else. I couldn't' stay here anymore.

Heavy footsteps followed my lighter ones through the many long hallways and corridors of SHIELD HQ. Tears freely fell from my face as I finally shut the door to my room. Not thirty seconds later, Clint was pounding on my door furiously to let him in.

I tried to control my sobs as I threw everything and anything I owned, into the SHIELD issued duffle. Within 2 minutes, my room was packed into the small bag, and I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands, silent tears escaping my eyes.

"Lacy?" A soft voice murmured from behind the door. I had forgotten Clint was even there. I sighed.

"Lacy, can we please talk?"

I wanted to let him in, I really did. I wanted him to come through my door in all his sexy glory, throw my arms around his muscular neck and kiss him 'til he didn't even know his own name. I wanted him to whisper to me that he thought I was beautiful, that everything was going to be just fine. I just wanted him to love me…. But I couldn't let him. That's how people died. What were to happen if I got angry at him one day, like I had Sam, and I come home later to see him in a pool of his own blood? We couldn't have a normal life anyways. He's an assassin working for an underground government agency, and I'm an unstable mutant.

"Lacy?"

I jumped when Clint's rough hand startled me from my inner thoughts. I looked up past Clint's concerned grey eyes, and saw that the door was still locked. Looking up, I noticed one of the vents in the ceiling was left open as I tried to hold back the amused smile on my lips. "What do you want Clint?"

"To talk. Why'd you run away? Did I do something wrong?"

I chuckled darkly. "Think hard,"

"…but you kissed me back? I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that I pushed too far."

"That's the problem Clint. You don't think about anything before you do it."

"And you're one hundred percent right. That's why I'm an assassin. I can't afford to think before I pull the trigger… or the bow string in my situation," he chuckled. That deep throaty chuckle that I loved, but nothing could lighten my mood. I needed to leave.

I felt the bed dip under his weight, and I shifted to put some space between us before I abandoned my plan, and got one of us hurt.

"Why don't you talk to me? Why do you keep pushing me away?" The last question came out more as a whisper, and it made my heart clench. If only he could understand why I do what I do.

"Just go Clint," I choked, trying not to let my tears slip.

"No."

"No?!"

"I'm not leaving you like this. I'm not leaving you like everyone else did. And I'm not letting you leave me either."

"Clint. Shut up." I demanded.

"You're used to handling everything on your own, and I get that. You just don't have to push everyone that loves you away like they're not going—"

"SHUT UP! You have _no _idea what I've been through, no idea of what makes me who I am! Don't try to sympathize with me because you don't understand! Just leave me the fuck alone." I stood up and walked to the window and looked down: all those innocent people. Not knowing that I could kill them with just a wrong twitch of my thumb. Not knowing that a super secret group of superheroes are living right above them.

"Try me. I surprise you."

I scoffed. "Yeah. Like how you fucked your brother's girlfriend then ended up killing him a few weeks later?"

I heard him rise from the bed, and I turned to look him in the eye, those his stayed glued to the floor.

"Well… that's not exactly how it went. But I guess it would look like that to those who didn't know the whole story…" he murmured as he nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Oh my God Clint, I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking. I was j-just angry and said anything that came to my-my mind. I didn't mean to offend—"

I was silenced by his hand raising in the air, signaling me to shut up.

"It's fine. You didn't know. I'm just worried about you Lacy," His eyes lifted from the floor then, as he stared straight into my eyes. "I'm trying to love you, but you aren't letting me in…" With that being said, he turned, unlocked the door, and drifted off in to the night. Leaving me absolutely for one time in my life, absolutely speechless.

* * *

**I know i haven't updated since November. And, i'm sorry that i let lots of you down :( **

**And, i know it's short especially for the long wait. And i have no excuse except no motivation to write this fic anymore... sad, i know. I'm just completely blocked and don't know where to take it from here. So, PLEASE. If you want this story to continue, PM or review with ANY ideas you have for this story. I'm so stuck, and i'm beginning to dread writing this story, which is never good. **

**If i get no response; then sadly, i guess this is the end. Thanks to those who kept up with me and my obnoxious updates.**

**XOOO, BethanyLeeRenner**

**P.S. All other stories are in progress, unless posted otherwise. I hope to update 'Encounters' here within the next week or two.**


End file.
